1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical connector assemblies. More specifically, the present invention discloses a bracket and associated method for securing, to an exterior of a DC electric motor, for electrically communicating a wire harness in both a secure and a buss, squeak and rattle preventative fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with various types of electrical connector housing and assemblies. Most typically, these include some form of plasticized connector or plug-shaped housing which is configured for receiving a wire harness input in a snap-fit fashion.
In one particular arrangement, it is desirable to secure a harness connector to a DC motor, such as incorporated into a powered vehicle seat. Prior art techniques have included taping the plastic connector housing to the exterior surface of the DC motor.
In one conventional application, electrician's tape has been employed in a number of wraps about an exterior of the DC motor housing in order to secure the electrical connector in place. Shortcomings associated with such rudimentary attachment techniques include both the risk of the connector housing coming loose as a result of unraveling of the tape, as well as the occurrence of buss, squeak and rattle conditions associated with the connector assembly, and as a result of misalignment or movement relative to the attached surface of the motor housing.
Other applications of the prior art include the Japanese 04208043 patent abstract, which teaches a bracket design affixed to a motor casing as well as to a connector. Japanese reference 09046961 teaches another type of motor connector for use with a brushless motor.
De Campos, U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,304, teaches an assembly of electric motor-controlling components for use with an electric motor. Reference in particular is made to the electrically conductive elements mounted in regions of a base component. Electrically conductive resilient contact members are provided on the electrically conductive elements and butt against a conventional PTC element positioned in a region of the base such that it is in pressure contact with and between the resilient members.
Finally, European Patent No. 0 516 442 A2 teaches a split phase electric motor starter and protector having a housing which receives a PTC starter switch and a motor protector. Various wiring options are provided for connecting the PTC switch and, if desired, a capacitor to a motor depending upon the particular requirements of an application. The housing optionally accommodates a capacitor support bracket.